A Reason
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: What happens when Ryuuji asks Seto to repair his duel disk? oneshot


DBF: Yet another Yugioh oneshot, hope you guys like it!! Yes, I went with the Japanese name for Duke in this one because the person I wrote it for used that version.

Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh whatsoever..

Seto sat in his comfy leather chair in his office furiously typing away.

"Damn" he cursed to himself as he saw that sales were dropping at a rapid pace.

The mini speaker set on his desk suddenly came to life as a voice was heard through it.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is someone here to see you.."

Seto mumbled under his breath then sighed. "Is it impor--"

"KAIBA OPEN UP!! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!" Ryuuji's voice was then heard in a loud tone.

Seto cringed at the voice level then scowled at the speaker.

"Go away, i'm busy.."

The door suddenly burst open. Seto snapped his head up from his desk to see who it was. His face became a scowl as he saw Ryuuji leaning in the doorway.

"I thought I told you that i'm busy.."

Ryuuji smirked. "Honestly, I'm not really one for listening to people.."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I see that.." he mumbled then let out a long sigh. "Well, whatever, what is it you wanted?"

Ryuuji then tossed his duel disk onto Seto's new desk.

"Hey! Watch it! This desk was imported!"

"Tch..like I care.."

Seto scowled again, then his gaze met the duel disk.

"The thing malfuntioned on me last night..."

Seto glanced at Ryuuji with a cold look.

"..And.."

"Well you created them didn't you?"

"..Yeah..but why should I fix it for you?"

Duke then leaned over Seto's desk and pushed the duel disk aside. Seto raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ryuuji, who had a devious grin on his face.

"What are you up to?" Seto questioned.

"Well, you said you wanted a reason you should fix it for me.." Ryuuji then crawled on top of the desk, pushing various papers on the floor.

"H-Hey!! Those are important documents! You can't just go knocking them do--"

Seto was interrupted by Ryuuji pressing his lips against his. The corporation owner's eyes widened but then calmed down and closed them as he wrapped his arms around Ryuuji's waist pulling the the dark haired boy onto his lap in a suggestive manner. Ryuuji slipped his tongue into Seto's mouth and gently tickled the roof of it. Seto moaned as he too slipped his tongue in the other's mouth. Ryuuji's hands found his way under Seto's shirt and gently tickled the brunette's skin with his fingertips.

"R-Ryuu..ji.." the name fled Seto's lips in a seductive manner.

"mm..don't speak.." Ryuuji whispered against Seto's lips, then continued to kiss him. "..Just..mmnn..touch me.." Ryuuji moaned.

Seto then hastily cleared off his desk, knocking everything to the flood and laid Ryuuji on it. He then got on top of the dark haired boy and strattled him, undoing his belt and pulling his pants down. Ryuuji moaned as Seto pulled out his manhood and began stroking it ever so gently.

A few knocks were heard on Seto's office door.

"I'M BUSY!!" Seto snapped back.

"But big brooottherr.." came Mokuba's voice.

Seto scowled at the door. "COME BACK IN 10 MINUTES!!"

Mokuba was heard letting out a long sigh then his footsteps retreated.

Seto vigorously moved his hand up and down, rubbing Ryuuji's dick.

"mmnnn..uhhnn.." Ryuuji's moans got louder and louder. As Seto continued to pleasure the other male manually, he leaned down and started licking the tip of Ryuuji's sexual organ. Seto felt the pre cum start flowing in in mouth, he didn't care. Rather, he welcomed it and savored the taste as he licked his lips, hungering for more. Seto continued to suck Ryuuji off as he removed his hands and ran them up and down the other's body.

"Aahh, uhhnn..I-I f-feel it..aahhnn.."

Seto moved at a more rapid pace. Ryuuji wrapped his arms around Seto, his finger nail digging into the other's back as he got closer and closer to his climax.

Seto then, deep throated Ryuuji, and Ryuuji let out a most pleasurable moan as he came to his climax, shooting his fluid into Seto's mouth. The black haired man panted afterwards as Seto seperated from him.

Seto placed his lips to Ryuuji's ear. "Come back tomorrow, i'll have it fixed for you" he whispered.

Ryuuji blushed and nodded slighlty. "R-Right.." he replied as he pulled his clothes back on and stumbled towards the door way, still feeling the sensation from the climax.

Seto grinned as he watched Ryuuji leave and the door close behind him.

DBF: If you liked it please tell me in a review!! 33


End file.
